The Land of Dreams
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: One-shot: Takes place two years after the events of Labyrinth. Sarah comes home on a cold and rainy day and decides to take a bath. She doesn't expect to fall asleep, but when she does, she enters the Land of Dreams and stumbles across a familiar face.


Sarah looked up to the sky as she made her way home down the pavement. Dark clouds were quickly rolling in above her head and she shuddered as yet another gust of wind passed her by. Leaves of all shapes and colors swirled around her feet. Fall was a beautiful season, but also cruel and unmerciful. A cold drop of rain fell on her nose and it didn't take long until drops turned into showers. She picked up the pace and ran the last hundred yards up to the front porch. She fumbled for the house key in her pocket and with a cold, trembling hand unlocked the door and hurried inside.

She would have the whole house to herself tonight, for which she was happy. Now she could do whatever she wanted without having to worry about being bothered. Looking down, she frowned at the mud on her shoes. They were her favorites and now they were ruined. Bringing her feet up, one at a time, she removed the damp sneakers and put them aside. The more important thing now was to get out of the clothes that clung uncomfortably against her skin. Jeans and wet did not make a good combo.

Sarah went into the bathroom upstairs to prepare a nice, warm bath. Thinking it would help her relax, she turned the lights off and grabbed a box of matches to light the scented candles placed in every corner of the room. The tiny flames flickered in the darkness, creating shadows on the walls. Her own shadow merged together with the tub's as she stripped down and stepped into it. At first touch, the steaming water stung against her cold body. She had to lower herself gradually down further into the water until only her head remained above the surface and she could relax.

It didn't take long until the scent of the candles reached her nose. They smelt of peaches. All of a sudden her eyelids grew heavy and she felt sleepy. The shadows on the walls turned into silhouettes of dancing couples. Distant memories of a sparkling night filled with enchanting music resurfaced in her mind. She let her eyes shut closed and without intending to, she drifted off into slumber and reentered the land of dreams.

 _The room had an iridescent glow about it and all around her were couples dressed in flamboyant gowns and costumes. Theatrical masks covered their faces. They danced in circles and swayed along with the harmonic melody playing in the background. It seemed to come from nowhere. It just kept on playing and the couples kept on dancing. Standing on the sidelines, Sarah admired their graceful movements and she found herself rocking back and forth. She too, wanted to dance. Could they not see that? No one stopped and it was as if she were invisible. She heaved a sigh. Why would anyone want to dance with her anyway?_

 _She drew in a breath and her body froze as she felt a gloved hand on her bare shoulder. She turned round and there he was in all his glory. A smirk played on his lips and all she could do was stare, mesmerized by his very presence. He didn't say a word and never broke eye contact as he placed a hand around her waist and pulled her close. Taking her hand in his, he began leading her in a beautiful waltz. The other dancers made way for them and Sarah was brought from the sidelines into the very center of the circle._

 _As the dance continued, the room was spinning and Sarah felt lightheaded. She stopped and looked down for a moment to take a couple of breaths. He lifted her chin up and searched her eyes. "Your eyes," he said. "They're so sad. Why, Sarah?" He said her name. She shook her head slowly, not knowing what to say._

" _Maybe because I know this isn't real." It was sad indeed, but the Goblin King did not seem fazed by it. Instead, he merely smiled and shook his head at her._

" _Who says it isn't real?"_

 _Sarah wanted to believe him. For a couple of years now, she had felt as if there was something missing. There was_ someone _who she was missing and he stood right in front of her this very moment. "Is it really?" she asked. "Was it ever real? Any of it?"_

" _It was, Sarah," he reassured. "It was and it can be again. I even begged you to stay. I offered you your dreams." He gestured to the room around her. "Instead, you rejected me and left me feeling as lonely and empty as ever. You've been lonely too, haven't you, Sarah?" If she said yes, if she even as much as nodded, she would be trapped. If she did, there would be no turning back this time. She couldn't say it. "Sarah," he whispered softly and cupped her face in his hands. She grabbed onto them. "Stay," he said. A sad smile was all she gave him._

" _I see the owl perched on the branch outside my window every night; like a guardian angel watching over me. And when he does… I don't feel so lonely anymore." He returned the sad smile and then looked down. Sarah's heart broke. Not just for the way he reacted, but for what she was about to do._ _"Jareth…"_ _She said his name and his eyes found hers again, hopeful this time that she would say what he had always wanted to hear. Her grip on his hands tightened as she felt hot tears threatening to break through. Her lips trembled as she spoke. "I can't." She removed his hands from her face and she saw a silent, sparkling tear rolling down his own, but he smiled nonetheless._

" _Then, my sweet Sarah… I will see you in your dreams." He planted a kiss on her forehead and the room started to dissolve into darkness. Sarah reached out for Jareth to try to keep him from dissolving too, but it did not matter what she did. He was long gone._

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she was back home in the tub. The water had run cold, but the lit candles were still alive. She stepped out of the tub, wrapped her bathrobe around her and reached down in the water to pull the plug. Only after she had pulled it did she notice the silvery glitter in the water. But there was more; she could see the reflection of the ballroom as well. She saw the couples dancing and then she saw him. He reached out his hand for her. Sarah dipped her hand down into the water as if to touch him, but as the water flowed down the drain, the image faded and soon, her hand was only touching the bottom of the tub and nothing else.

For a moment, she had felt whole again, but now the emptiness consumed her. At least she could comfort herself with the thought that there would be an owl waiting for her outside her window that night and maybe, just maybe, it would let her dream exactly what she wanted to.

* * *

 **Author's note: I saw Labyrinth for the first time a couple of weeks back now and I rewatched it last night and I adore it! Espcially these two, they've become my new OTP, so I was inspired to write this angsty little fic about them.**

 **(This is irrelevant to this story, but for those of you who are still waiting for me to update on my Joker/Harley fics, please don't think I've given up on them or anything! It's just that college is taking over my life right now and I barely have time for anything else. I hope you understand!)**


End file.
